


If I ever have to eat curry again...

by Splat_Dragon



Series: Drabble Night [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Care to guess where the names are from?, Curry, Drabble, Drabble Night, First Drabble Night, Funny, Gen, I hope, My team except for Dracozolt, Prompt: Rest/Make Camp, Why does Boltund always look so anxious, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splat_Dragon/pseuds/Splat_Dragon
Summary: She was so sick of curry it wasn't even funny.So, naturally, her Pokemonlovedit. And the only time they would all work together was when they were rising up against her.'Why me?'
Series: Drabble Night [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565485
Kudos: 8





	If I ever have to eat curry again...

" _No more curry._ "

Poco Loco stomped her foot, and pushed the curry bowl her way again. " _Anything_ else?"

The Scorbunny huffed and flattened her ears, but hopped away. Her trainer groaned, and flopped onto her back, not bothering to finish putting up her tent. _'No more damn curry.'_

A sharp pain in her side, and she jolted upright. "Rook? Sean? 'nesto? Paws? Nippy?" She looked around, finding her Nickit, Zigzagoon, Boltund, and her poor Dracozolt all staring down at her pleadingly. "Wh-"

There was Poco, holding the damned curry bowl. Thoroughly outnumbered, she asked "Seasoned? Or bitter?"

The Pokemon cheered.


End file.
